1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook, and more particularly to a notebook device having integral binder members that are not required to be manufactured separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical notebooks, organizers, or the like comprise two cover sheets, and a binder device or loose-leaf holder disposed between the two cover sheets, to detachably retain sheet or paper members between the two cover sheets.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,646 to Tzeng discloses one of the typical organizers and also comprises a binder device or loose-leaf holder disposed between two cover sheets, to detachably retain sheet or paper members between the cover sheets.
Normally, the binder devices or the loose-leaf holders are made of metal materials, and are required to be manufactured separately and then required to be secured or assembled between two cover sheets, such that the manufacturing cost is greatly increased.
In addition, the binder devices or the loose-leaf holders that are made of metal materials may include a great weight and may also greatly increase the weight of the typical notebooks, organizers, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,959 to Feldman et al. discloses a typical notebook system which comprises a number of disk fastening members to detachably secure or retain two cover sheets and a number of sheet or paper members together. However, the disk fastening members are separately manufactured and are required to be assembled onto the cover sheets and the sheet or paper members, and may be easily disengaged from the cover sheets and the sheet or paper members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional notebooks or organizers or the like.